A Life Worth Fighting For
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: This is a story about a young girl, named Akira who is taken in by Senju Tsunade and how her current life in Konoha is going. Tsunade and Jiraiya struggle with a hard decision. What will Akira do when the demons of her past resurface and come haunt her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Akira, so back off you lawyers. I hope you enjoy my story. Please R&R!!

A Life Worth Fighting For

**Prologue**

A pleading scream resounded through the small town in the middle of the still night. Her cries were desperate and torn begging him not to take her precious baby girl; she was all the woman had and all she wanted. He couldn't have cared less at how she felt about the wretch that was only a pain in his backside. All the child did was complain and cry even when she got the faintest of scratches. Another ear shattering and blood-curdling yell hurdled into the night's silence.

The townsfolk had heard it all before, none wanting to get in the way of that awful, terrible man and his corrupt ways. They loved the woman and her beautiful daughter, but the father and man she married was a different matter entirely. Everyone knew they wouldn't get any sleep until the man started the customary beating that was heard for miles away and only after that did they sleep restlessly. More often than not they feared he would go on a rampage and kill everyone in town, but he never did. They needn't fear for their own lives; only the lives of that poor woman and her daughter.

Two people lay in bed in a hotel, all of the lights in the room on. They wondered what was happening because they were travelers from afar. One was a pretty, curvaceous blonde-haired beauty that looked like she was in her late twenties. The other was a petite, cute, short dark-haired girl close to the age of eleven. The younger girl crawler closer and curled up to her caretaker and mentor not used to hearing such noises as she attempted to sleep. They had only recently left their own village, the older unable to handle the demons of her past and present. Yet another scream was heard as clear as glass while the girl clung for dear life to the woman.

"It's alright, Shizune-chan," the woman reassured both herself and the child.

"Mm…" she whimpered, tears in her chocolate irises. The woman watched her Shizune with such emotion that one might be led to believe she was the mother.

The night had fortunately calmed and quieted without the struggle of body and limb normally accommodating each fight. Shizune slept peacefully, that is to say, for as long as her surrogate mother was with her.

Shortly after he young charge had fallen asleep, the woman had left the room through the window, so as to get to the bottom of the obvious treachery happening in this very town. She crept along, knowing to search for the house with the most lights on or the possible sound of crying. Coming across such a place, the seasoned ninja quietly approached the window and peered inside, her golden eyes instantly widening. A woman lied on the floor, practically drowning in her own blood. The young woman's arm was outstretched toward the door, her eyes glazed over. The kunoichi shook, knowing she had to attempt to heal the young mother, but could barely bring herself to move. She stood like that, quivering like a leaf in the wind for the longest time, until she saw the woman convulse.

The medical ninja in her kicked into gear as she rushed into the house and knelt by the dying woman. The woman was whimpering, silently pleading for death, failing to crawl to the door.

"Shh…I'm going to save you miss," the older woman said, her voice and hands trembling as they started glowing a greenish-blue over her body.

"No!" The mother gasped barely audible. She held the kunoichi's hand as it went to her chest. "Please…save my baby girl; my…daughter. I don't care…uh…what happens to me. Just…save her from him. I don't want her to go through…what I did, "she pleaded, her vision blurry and her voice faltering as death crept in.

The woman looked on, aghast; her eyes shaking from pure emotion alone.

"I love you…my…Akira…" the young woman's hand falling limp in the other woman's.

The ninja stood up and solemnly looked around the room before picking up a single stuffed pig, which had seen better days. She went back to the hotel, still shaking, and placed the animal on the dresser before quickly writing a note to Shizune that said she'd be back by eight o'clock at the latest. _'This shouldn't take long anyways'_ she though as she swiftly changed her clothes and washed the blood off of her.

'_**Blood…'**_

The woman took off tracking the horrible man who had harmed and killed the mother of his child and stole a defenseless girl. They hadn't gone too far, barely outside of the town's border, and the woman easily moved in front of the man. She stood, awaiting his approach.

"Huh…?" he muttered, his dark malevolent eyes narrowed, wondering what was in front of him. An angel? Definitely a beautiful creature, this being had long flowing hair, glistening in the moonlight. Her auburn eyes glowed and shook as fierce as fire, itself. Her body was that of a goddess', showing all of the right curves in all of the right places, and then some.

"Trust me, you do not want to get into a fight with me, so I suggest you leave the girl and continue on your way alone," she warned dangerously.

The man growled, anger rising in his deep voice, as the young girl squirmed in his arms. "A pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be wandering in the woods without an escort. Something bad might happen to you," he smiled wickedly, lustful eyes roaming her form.

The kunoichi sighed, two fingers already rubbing her forehead. "Heh. You have no idea who you're messing with." She swiftly disappeared and the man almost instantly felt a hard kick to his back as the 'Angel' plucked his daughter from his arms.

"Who…who are you?"

"Tsunade."

The man's eyes widened exponentially fear written too blatantly on his face.

"Now get out of here," she said through white, clenched teeth. She held the three-year-old girl on her hip. "Or I'll kill you." And he left.


	2. A Birthday to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Akira, so back off. I hope you enjoy my story. Please R&R!!

A Life Worth Fighting For

**A Birthday to Remember**

It was now fifteen years later, the date May 7th, the place Konohagakure. A girl ran towards the Tower, a smile plastered on her face as she danced nimbly around the citizens and returned hellos and other joyous greetings on this wonderfully sunny day. An exotically beautiful young girl, with long red hair, that touched mid-back and perfect sea-blue eyes, always shining. She reached the Tower with air to spare and continued through the sometimes confusing hallways searching for the office. On the correct floor now, she ran past a flustered young woman, but ignored her protests. She slid to a stop in front of the door, hand flying up to give a quick knock before she barged in.

"Surprise!" She yelled to the occupants of the room, a blonde woman and her silver-haired companion. Their arms were looped around each other, the warmth radiating from one to the other. The man's eyes widened slightly, still not used to the girl's sudden outbursts and random appearances. He frowned very slightly at his plan being foiled.

The woman smiled, her young friend having a calming effect on her, always making her day better. She glanced at her male companion, knowing he had been about to kiss her, and as usual that would have led to a more intimate interaction.

"Good morning to you too, Akira," the Hokage replied, eyes twinkling. She untangled herself from her lover.

"Morning' Tsunade! Mornin' Jiraiya! Shouldn't you guys be tellin' be somethin'?" she hinted, waiting for the response so she could run over and hug her surrogate mother.

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed in feigned concentration, as she already knew what as suppose to be said. "Hmm…I dunno, sweetheart. Do you have any ideas, Jiraiya-ku-" Tsunade cut herself off before finishing her customary 'kun', accommodating the way she addressed her friend as of late.

Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade's almost slip up and placed a finger to his chin, pretending to act confused.

Akira's hands had found her hips and she was tapping her foot, glaring at the two adults. Tsunade laughed at the expression on her girl's face. Jiraiya smirked at the woman of his dreams laughter that sounded like the soft tinkling of bells.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Akira-chan!" she said warmly. The teenager ran over and around the desk to Tsunade. Akira hugged her furiously, pushing the older woman against the desk with the force she had used. Tsunade had let out a slight squeak of surprise "My you're getting strong," she laughed.

Akira pulled away looking at Tsunade incredulously. "I was strong three years ago, Tsunade-kaa-san!" the adults chuckled lightly, smiles abound.

"I'm sure you were, Akira," Jiraiya mused, wondering about the training the love of his life had given the rambunctious girl, who so reminded him of a certain Uzumaki and his mother.

"You don't believe me old pervert?" she asked, hands on her hips, a cocky smirk gracing her defined features.

"Don't call me a per-"

"What? A…pervert?" she questioned, grin growing wider. "Oh, please! I know what you were going to do just a moment ago. Your hands and arms were so wrapped around Tsunade-san, only one thing could have been going through your mind. Only one thing any normal, red-blood celled creature would think," Akira stopped for dramatic effect, the two adults waiting. "Damn is Tsunade HOT!"

Tsunade looked down, a light smile on her face as Jiraiya flushed a bright pink.

"And I know you two were about to share a heated kiss; I saw the disappointed look on your face, Jiraiya. AND I know about your passionate nights." The Hokage blushed crimson. "I'm probably the only one that dopes know," She reassured them, smiling.

"Akira…" Tsunade muttered, thoroughly embarrassed, Jiraiya looking away from the girl.

"You know I'm not going to tell right?"

Tsunade looked up, auburn eyes meeting sea-blue. "Yes, we know that dear. And I appreciate it; thank you."

Akira smiled ear-to-ear, eyes closed. "You're welcome! Now," she opened her eyes, looking at them seriously, and a hand on her stomach. "Who is taking me to lunch? I'm absolutely starving!" the adults laughed.

----

At certain popular ramen shop, two bodies sat together, lightly conversing having finished their food; more like inhaling their food. The two could eat a whole bison each if they were determined enough. Sometimes the man wondered if this girl was in some part his own flesh and blood, but that would be impossible. When Jiraiya had a one-night stand, which rarely occurred no matter the age, he always made sure it was safe sex.

"So, you're loved Tsunade-kaa-san since you two were twelve?" She questioned, amazed at how the pervert hadn't given up and moved on to a different woman. "But she never returned your affections, Jiraiya-san. Didn't you ever want a wife with whom you could've had and raised children? I'm pretty certain okaa-san can't give you that now."

Jiraiya smiled remembering a fairly recent conversation about the girl he was presently talking to. Tsunade had raised Akira since she was three, but the Sannin had still felt a small void in her; Akira wasn't her daughter despite the similar bond shared between them. Shizune wasn't Tsunade's daughter either, even though she took over as guardian and mentor when the young woman's uncle died. Jiraiya felt bad for his friend, also having wanted a child, but neither of them was in their prime. Tsunade, Jiraiya supposed, had already gone through 'the change', menopause.

"Nah…" he lied, smiling. "Me? With a kid? Please! I can't even handle Naruto, Akira."

The 18 year old crossed her arms looking at her friend sternly. "Jiraiya." He looked at her. "Please don't lie to me, okay? If you're trying to keep some of your already lost dignity or 'manliness' then you're more of a fool than ever before. Everyone somewhere in their deepest, darkest heart had the same basic desires. One of those desires is the chance to create life and continue their line of existence. Jiraiya," she held his hand, smiling softly. "You're the type of guy who hides his true intents and wants behind the way he acts and what he says. You cover up what you want by acting like the biggest Super Pervert known to man and by writing those God-forsaken awful novels. You want a child and I know Tsunade-kaa-san wants one too. If you both are able to create that life _together_…well, that'd be the best thing yet."

Jiraiya stared at her, awestruck at the girl's deductions. He blinked a few times, trying to find his voice. "Your name fits you Akira; 'intelligent'. But you really are too smart for your age."

"You bet! You guys are two of the Legendary Sannin. Why don't you put your heads together and come up with an ingenious solution to their problem. I know you guys want to desperately and…" Akira shuddered at the pure thought. "…And for all you, and I, know okaa-san can still have kids."

This time both of the occupants of Ichiraku's shuddered together, before looking at each other and laughing heartily. A woman was walking outside the shop, but stopped and stared at what she knew were her friends' laughter; only two people in Konohagakure laughed so loudly and so perfectly in unison.

The two's laughing died down to the occasional chuckle as the woman entered, wondering why she wanted to spend her lunch with these two.

"What in the world are you two laughing about?"

"Hmm?" they looked behind themselves, recognizing the voice instantly. "Okaa-san?"

Tsunade smirked, her hand still up pushing the cloth aside. Her other hand had found her hip and the light from outside illuminated the prestigious blonde. Jiraiya and Akira blinked a few times, wondering if the woman they were looking at was the same abrasive bombshell they knew in the office. She looked like an angel sent from Heaven to…probably take them away…to hell more than likely.

Tsunade's eyebrows rose at the two ninjas' silence. She sighed, shaking her hand before coming in and sitting beside her adopted daughter. Jiraiya watched his lover enter and sit, entranced by wonder. His mouth was open, intent on complimenting her, but incoherent noises came out instead. The two women watched him, refraining from laughing at him.

Akira chuckled lightly, before saying "What Jiraiya _means_ to say, okaa-san, is that you look like more of an amazing blonde bombshell of a babe than ever before."

Tsunade blushed lightly before looking at Jiraiya. "That was very sweet of you, Jiraiya, though it didn't come out of the mouth I wish it had," she said, wondering momentarily where Ichiraku could be; or his daughter for that matter.

Not wanting to be outdone, the toad sage quickly recovered with a snappy, flirtatious comeback on the spot." Well, I do know what noise I wish to hear from a certain Hokage's mouth…" he smirked. "And I know how to make that happen."

Tsunade smiled, already an idea formed in her mind. "You fool. I know you admired him, but now you're outright telling me you had a crush on Sarutobi-sensei? And that you two were intimate? Geez, what is the world coming to?" she sighed, smiling reminiscently.

Jiraiya, mouth agape, attempted to bring words to his jumbled thoughts, but instead his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. The two women laughed at the man's impairment as Ayame Ichiraku came out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Godaime!" she exclaimed, eyes wide at saucers, never expecting the Hokage to come eat ramen. "What may I get you on this fine day?" she asked, good-naturedly.

Tsunade smiled, pretending to not be annoyed by the girl's late appearance. "Uh…" she looked briefly at the menu before sighing. Ramen wasn't her favorite food; not ever and not now. "The special, I guess."

"Can you make that two?" Akira asked quickly. Ayame smiled, nodding her head before disappearing into the kitchen.

Jiraiya's head plopped down to rest on his arms on the counter. He muttered about normal teenage girl's not having as much food in one sitting as Akira did. "I swear girl," he looked up at the young woman. "You have the biggest capacity for food I have ever seen; worse than Naruto, even! Do you have a bottomless pit of stomach or something? You ripping a wide hole in my wallet, you little brat."

Akira laughed, arm raised, hand scratching her neck in embarrassment. Tsunade smiled sweetly, clearly unfazed by the knowledge of the huge check that goes hand in hand with treating Akira to food. She was the one who raised her after all.

Akira clamed down enough to speak, "I know, but it's like I never got full or something. I promise this will be my last bowl, Jiraiya-san."

"It had better be. I don't think I have enough for even one of us; you and I ate about the same amount, ya know," the man said, only slightly joking.

Tsunade huffed lightly, noticing Ayame back with the bowls of steaming hot ramen special. Both women uttered a 'thank-you' before the younger instantly dove in. "If you wish, Jiraiya, I'd be happy to pay half with you."

"No, don't do that, Tsunade-hime; I can handle it. Why else do you think I write these books?" He smiled, waving his latest book at her. "You wanna get a few tips from it?" he said mischievously.

Tsunade frowned at the retched porn book of his. "Oh, why don't you shut up and let us eat in peace?" He quieted down and she started eating.


	3. The Flashback: First Words

Disclaimer: I only own Akira in this story of mine. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's work.

Author's Notes: The beginning of this chapter is suppose to be a choppy and child-like because it's sort of in the reasoning of a child, a four year old to be precise. Every two chapters, I'm going to do a flashback of Tsunade and Shizune with little Akira. Here's the first installment. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!!

A Life Worth Fighting ForThe Flashback: First Words

She was getting used to the idea of this busty blonde woman; she was kind and nice, and pretty and smelt good. That's all the three-year-old knew. For what else is a toddler suppose to know about people and their characters? When she woke up from a scary dream, the woman would come to her and hold her, that's how she knew she smelt good; different than her mommy though. The child noticed how they never stayed in one place and how other females on the street would look at the woman in a mean way. She would always look meanly at them back, nowadays. The woman would try to make her food that she liked, but the young girl didn't want to eat; she felt like she was intruding in on the woman and other girl's life, so stayed back.

One day when she hadn't eaten for a while, and was feeling sick to her tummy, the woman had taken her in her arms and she fell asleep. When she woke up next, she felt better and not as hungry. It was a most interesting relationship between the woman and the small, frail girl. Presently the group was in a hotel many towns away from the last one, wasting the morning away doing practically nothing.

Shizune sighed, annoyed that her and her mentor didn't even know the brat's name. Why wouldn't she talk to them the 12 year-old had no idea. The ninja-in-training was sitting on the couch watching the now four-year-old girl with fire red hair play with her stuffed pig. Standing up with a huff of frustration, she walked into the kitchen, but didn't enter and instead leaned on the doorframe crossing her arms.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Hmm?" the blonde-haired woman who was standing by the stove, attempting to fix some lunch turned around and looked at her young charge. "Shizune? Is something the matter?"

"No."

Tsunade waited for more, and not receiving such took the initiative. "Shizune, what's bothering you? You've been like this for the last few weeks. Does it have anything to do with the child?"

Shizune pouted. "We don't even know her name! What in the world are we suppose to do? Just call her 'that girl' for the rest of her life?! Or are you going to name her?!"

Tsunade blinked for a moment, wondering why Shizune didn't know the child's name by now. _'Have I not used it often enough? I thought I told Shizune her name when we took her in?'_

"And that's not all!"

Tsunade wiped her hands on the towel she had over her shoulder before crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. "There's more?"

"Yes. She's doesn't talk to us, and I've been trying to get her to talk, but she just refuses. She won't eat anything we place in front of her, no matter if it's your cooking or not. Which, by the way, doesn't taste all that good. Why is she like that?!" Shizune fumed, not noticing that the child had crawled into the kitchen with her pig, and was staring at her with wide blue eyes.

The two woman started hearing sniffs and the beginnings of a crying session, both looking around the floor to see the child there, eyes welled with tears.

"Akira!" Tsunade called surprised before rushing over and kneeling in front of the girl and pulling her into her lap. She rubbed her back, trying to sooth her crying, not wanting to hear her cry for another four hours straight.

'_Akira?' _Shizune thought, watching with compassionate chocolate eyes. She knelt down, feeling horrible for the things she had said in front of her baby sister. Her head was bowed, and she fell silent, listening to Akira's crying and Tsunade's cooing.

"It's alright, Akira. Shh…no need to cry, 'kay?" She muttered rocking Akira slowly back and forth. The child's crying calmed down, but she nuzzled closer to the older woman's chest, close to suffocating herself in the massiveness of her breasts.

Tsunade smiled briefly, glad that her heart would be pulled at less than it had last night. Last night, little Akira must've had a terrible dream, because the poor child was crying from one to four with practically no rest. Tsunade had never known how demanding a child was until last night. Akira was most times quiet and didn't ask for much or complain often.

"I'm sorry, Akira-chan…" Shizune started, her voice cracking lightly from her own urge to break down and cry. The slug queen refrained from sighing at both girls crying, but smiled encouragingly at her student.

Akira looked up at Shizune with her naturally wide, beautiful eyes, making Shizune smile softly. "Uh?" Akira cooed, curiously.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Akira-chan," Shizune said, picking up her little sister to sit on her own lap. The girl tried not to show her shock at how heavy the little child seemed to her. "Do you forgive me? I promise not to do it again."

Akira looked like she was thinking about it for a moment before she decided to wrap her small arms around Shizune's neck in a hug. Shizune hugged her back, happy that she'd been 'forgiven'.

"How about some lunch, you two?" Tsunade asked, standing up. "My macaroni and cheese isn't too terrible is it, Shizune?"

"Hehe…" Shizune blushed as she stood up with Akira still wrapped around her neck. "About that Tsunade-sam-"

The Sannin cut her off with a hand in the air. "Think nothing of it, Shizune-chan. I know my cooking isn't good. …Nawaki told me as such," she said turning around to start boiling the water.

Shizune nodded, knowing about her mentor's little brother. "Lunch sounds wonderful."

The two younger children went back into the living room-like area and sat on the floor playing with the stuffed pig, and a few other stuffed farm animals Shizune had picked up along the way. The girls' laughter was heard throughout the small apartment, bringing a smile to the seasoned ninja's face as she finished stirring in the cheese. She walked out with the two bowls and placed them on the coffee table.

"Guys, lunch time," she said taking a seat on the couch. Shizune came over, grabbing her bowl and happily diving in. Akira crawled over, her pig still with her, and sat at Tsunade's feet. The woman watched Shizune as she continued eating, before picking up Akira and placing her in her lap.

She reached foreword picking up the smaller bowl and filled the spoon with a small portion of the food, and moved it towards the infant's mouth. Akira looked to her left, pouting and keeping her mouth firmly shut.

"Please, Akira. You have to eat. I promise it's not poisoned," Tsunade said. Shizune giggled mouth full but quickly stopped in fear of choking. Tsunade sighed, placing the bowl to her right, and leaning back on the couch, closing her almond eyes.

Akira opened her own eyes and craned her neck around to look at the pretty lady, wondering what had her sad. She looked at the food, moving in the comfy lap to reach it with her hand. She then stuck her hand in the gooey mess and pulled out a noodle from what seemed like the middle of the bowl and stuffed it in her mouth, emitting a small 'mmm'.

Tsunade looked down, curious as to what made the child interested. Her question answered, the girl shot her hand into the mixture once again and grabbed a few more noodles and making a mess on the couch and her face. Tsunade quickly stopped the small hand from repeating its previous actions.

"Akira, don't be so hasty! I'll feed you," Tsunade said, picking up the bowl again, but quickly placed it out of the child's reach as she tried to place her face in the food. "No." she said simply, picking up the spoon ad filling it up, moving it to Akira's mouth.

Akira chomped down onto the, thankfully, plastic spoon, obviously too impatient to wait. She started bouncing up and down in between spoonfuls, happy about the food's taste in her mouth.

Shizune had finished and was watching the situation between 'mother and daughter', laughing quietly. The infant finished quite quickly for a four-year-old, and luckily didn't seem hungry for more. Tsunade smiled at her, before setting her on the carpet, and standing up to return to the kitchen and do the dishes.

Shizune sat down on the floor too and picked up her game with the enthusiastic Akira, happily. Tsunade made her way to the bedroom and retrieved a book to read while watching the children.

Akira was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling, her playmate growing tired of the game and deciding to continue reading her book. Shizune sat in a big comfy chair, reading up on ninjutsu techniques, completely immersed. Tsunade was reclined, taking up two of the seats, on the couch, reading her own book, though not for training, purely pleasure.

Akira turned over onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her knees and crawled over to Tsunade. She sat down, watching the swirling gold eyes go back and forth on the page, before turning to observe Shizune reading intensely.

"Kaa-san?"

Both girls froze in their reading, wondering if they had heard correctly. No, who could be saying that. Their minds must be playing tricks on them.

"Onee-san?" the second was said more hesitantly, unsure of the pronunciation.

Tsunade and Shizune's head snapped toward the child, knowing it couldn't happen a second time. The girl was smiling happily, eyes wide and sparkling.

"Kaa-san! Onee-san!!" she said, clapping her hands, with a beat that her mind came up with. "Kaa-san, onee-san!!!"

Tsunade smiled, sliding of the couch and embracing her daughter. Shizune came over and ruffled Akira's red hair, smiling her goofy grin; Shizune had recently lost a few of her teeth.

"I love you, Akira," Tsunade told her, the girl looking back.

"Love oo too!!"


	4. One Night, One Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Akira. I hope you enjoy my story. Please R&R!

Author's Notes: Explicit description in this chapter. I bumped the rating up to 'R' now. But there won't be too many lemons in the whole of this story.

A Life Worth Fighting For

**One Night, One Decision**

Every night they met was the same. Every night he had to slip past the 'guards' just to get the chance to talk with her. Normally talk would lead to a hug then a goodbye kiss and soon much more than that. They loved each other with their entire heart, soul, and body. Kissing and making love was only one way they displayed their love, but the relationship went face beyond the physical bond they shared. Though making love was an exhilarating experience to relive stress or just because they felt like it, they also shared little, loving gestures through the day too. He would appear in her office mid-morning giving her a quick peck to the cheek and if someone were seeking her consul at the time, she would pretend like it was nothing. That was a lie, though; she loved his cute little gestures during the day. She was a busy woman and as such was often stressed out or angered to all extremes. When those days came, and she returned from her painstakingly short lunch break, she would find a bouquet of roses with a short sweet poem from him on her desk. Every time she first laid eyes on the flowers, a soft smile would come to her face and she calmed down for the rest of the day, deciding that night she would go to his place and thank him.

The moonlight filtered through the half closed blinds and the partially open window, creating a glistening and sparkling effect on the man and woman's sweat-sheened bodies. They moved in unison on her bed, the sheets around them ruffled and tangled in her grasp. A dance of all eternity; a dance practiced since the beginnings of man. to the adolescent, noises of pain emanated through the room; however, to the experienced they were noises of pure bliss and ultimate pleasure. They slept around like secret lovers, no one knowing about their relationship; she not caring if she occasionally screams like a banshee. What would the Elders do or say if they found out about the couple's trysts? The woman hated the Elders and all they had to say to her; what they made her do sometimes. She continued with the secrecy in spite of them, but mostly because of her love for the man currently on top of her.

With one last, swift, and strong movement the two cried out reaching them orgasmic high, the other's name muttered breathlessly. He slumped for a moment before moving his body to lie beside her also spent body. He rested his head on her voluptuous boson, taking in her faint strawberry scent. She lightly shook her head of messy blonde hair at her companion's actions; these breasts of hers always getting them into trouble. Especially when they both were meeting with the Elders.

"Heh…you'll never change, will you?" she whispered, still not able to hear her own voice properly.

"Of course not," he replied cockily, his voice only slightly hoarse. He smirked thinking about how she yelled all day with practically no rest and now here she was screaming her lungs out with those passion-filled cries at night. All day and all night, 24 hours a day, seven days a week, the woman screamed to all degrees about one thing or another. It was as if screaming was her air or drug, or something. He chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around her small waist, burying his face deeper into her chest.

"Jiraiya…?"

"Hmm?"

She gave a short laugh. "I love you."

He looked up from her body, slightly surprised at the sudden declaration. He soon smiled, though. "I love you too, Tsunade-hime," He said, giving her a full hug. She returned it wondering briefly why she never returned his affections earlier in life. Maybe if she had they would be grandparents by now, despite the annoying Uzumaki who 'affectionately' calls her Grandma Tsunade.

"Hey, I just remembered," Jiraiya said, moving to face her, his head resting on his propped up hand.

"What?"

"You're 'daughter' suggested that you and I put our heads together and come up with a solution to our deepest desire," he said not realizing he wasn't being clear.

Tsunade raised a thin eyebrow in complete confusion. "Excuse me?" she said. "What? What deep desire?" she questioned him.

Jiraiya hit himself, mentally, feeling like an idiot for not elaborating. "Uh…never mind that. Different question."

"Yes?" The Hokage sighed, figuring his befuddling statement would make sense later on as he interrogated her.

"Have you ever…I mean, do you want…Uh, never mind," he said, not being able to bring himself to ask the woman his intimate, personal question.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her eyes briefly. "You're trying my patience, Jiraiya. I'm tired and I know I'm going to have a friggin' long day tomorrow so just come out and say it, dammit!" she said, her exhaustion evident in her voice and the way she curled deeper into the blankets and him.

Jiraiya sighed, knowing there was no way around it now. "Do you want…a child?"

Tsunade's almond eyes shot open, all thoughts of anger and sleep momentarily gone. "Wha-?"

"I mean, I know how close you are to Shizune-san and Akira-chan, but…they aren't your children. And I've always wanted a child of my own too. I see the way you gaze out your window in the afternoon, avoiding your paperwork, at the playing children. And the way you look at young couples with children as you walk through town. Akira seems to think we should have a kid and some other shit like-" Jiraiya's rant was swiftly cut off by one of Tsunade's fingers over his lips.

"Shh…" she said smiling serenely in the light. Tsunade took a deep breath of chilled night air, before speaking. "Yes, it's true I want a child, Jiraiya, but I highly doubt I'm in the position to conceive; probably because of my job as Hokage for the most part. What would everyone say about their leader getting pregnant, and at such a late age, too? What would the Elders do, Jiraiya? They would throw a fit, give themselves heart attacks and I would be obligated to save them. "It's…" she sighed, fighting back premature waterworks. "It's just not possible, Jiraiya-kun."

Jiraiya saw past her strong façade and hugged her tightly, feeling the same pang in his heart about not having children already. "But it could be possible, hime," he tried reasoning.

"Jiraiya! We just can't…it's just…" the blonde broke down crying into the man's chest furiously. He rubbed her back soothingly, contemplating an idea for the situation. His breathing, deep and even, slowly calmed the woman so she only let out the occasional hiccup of a cry.

"Listen. Tsunade," he started, his voice rumbling softly. "What if we came out with our relationship? I mean I'm pretty sure the Anbu already know about our late night meetings, whether it was due to your banshee-like screams or not I don't know or care." Tsunade smiled briefly. "If we came out with our relationship to the Elders and then perhaps…request to have a…child. If we can," he said the last line quickly, not knowing if she was able to have children anymore.

Tsunade thought about it for a few moments, rubbing away the tears from her fair face. "That…" she cleared her throat. "That sounds like a plan…I guess. But I still don't feel comfortable asking those two old coots about…_that_. But I also don't want the population to be upset about me having a child. I mean there's bound to be people who are happy for us, but you also have to include the flip side of that coin: people who will get upset about it. It's a sensitive topic and decision on our part. We have to approach this carefully and tread lightly, because I believe if we come out too some with our relationship and the desire to have a child of our own, I don't know what'll happen," she finished, hoping or once in her reign as Hokage that the Elders had some advice for her.


	5. The Confession and Request

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except Akira.

Author's Notes: Short chapter I know, but the next one after this will be another flashback so yeah, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

A Life Worth Fighting For

**A Confession and Request**

The next morning the Hokage requested a meeting to consult with the Elders for that afternoon. Tsunade made her way to the room fifteen minutes beforehand, preparing her little speech, if you can even call it that. She sat cross-legged on one of the flatter pillows, gazing occasionally out the window at the gray sky. She had told Shizune about the meeting, but didn't expect the news to travel to Jiraiya and his presence to be in the room right then. The woman blinked her almond eyes, sensing him, then growled lightly.

"Jiraiya, I don't need you hovering around me while I try explain the situation to them. You'll only be a distraction," she informed him icily, eyes still narrowed.

"Aww…come on Tsunade-hime…at least I'd be a good distraction. With news like this and old coots like them, I believe it's proper for both of to be present to reveal this," he said, smiling before bending down and wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a light embrace. Despite her fuming anger toward the man and the stressfulness of her job, the Godaime leaned her tense form into his warm strong embrace.

The couple was oblivious to the two pairs of ears upon the door to the room, listening. One peaked in through the crack of the door that had been pulled open silently.

"They're hugging," he whispered. The woman shook her head.

"I told you they had a relationship and now my assumptions have been confirmed; those Anbu were right. If you remember correctly, he never could keep his eyes off of her," she muttered back before poising to knock upon the solid oak.

Tsunade and Jiraiya froze inside, almost about to share a short, but bound to be sweet kiss. The Hokage huffed in annoyance before pushing Jiraiya so he was standing behind and to the left of her. She quickly fixed her hair and bushed the ruffles out of her pants and customary green jacket.

"Come in!" she called. The Elders walked into the room, putting on the façade of being shocked a seeing the other Sannin accompanying their Hokage.

"Jiraiya?" They questioned in unison.

He looked at them, smirking. "Good afternoon," he said, sitting down behind Tsunade. Both of the older people looked suspicious and curious at the same time.

"What is the purpose of this meeting so suddenly, Tsunade?" The woman asked.

The Sannin cleared her throat quietly, still contemplating how to say what she needed to say. Not wanting to sound like her fool of a friend behind her, Tsunade stayed quiet as she figured out the correct words to use in a situation like this.

"We're a couple," Jiraiya burst out, Tsunade looking back at him incredulously.

"Jiraiya!" she yelled, thoroughly angered at her lover. The Elders looked equally surprise, but failed to fool their Godaime. The younger woman sighed, rubbing her temples with two manicured fingers. "Fine. Whatever. We all know you two aren't fooling anyone here; you guys knew, but for how long is my question."

The Elders looked at each other briefly. "Since last month. We were told by one of the Anbu leaders watching over you one night, Tsunade," all of them, the couple especially, knew what the insinuation meant. "He told us he had to relive one of his men early that night after they went to make sure you weren't harmed," the woman added, calm as ever.

Tsunade's face flared in embarrassment and anger at her privacy being intruded, and which of the millions of positions the lovers had shared that caused the poor Anbu to abandon his job. Jiraiya smirked widely glad he was facing the Hokage's back. He guessed what the man had seen and that was probably his leader's supple, desirable body and got embarrassed.

"Well," Tsunade started, obviously clearing her throat. "That is besides the point. I…am a woman and I have needs and desires. One of those is the presence and warmth of a man. Perhaps even love," she said, no chagrin evident in her voice. "And I do have another, more pressing desire too."

"What are you talking about, Tsunade?" the male Elder asked, confused at what the woman could possible want.

"And that is…" she looked briefly back at Jiraiya, her eyes showing a smidgen of fear. The other Sannin eyed his friend, wondering if she was actually going to mention her deepest, darkest desire right after the relationship 'secret'. She, herself, had said they needed to be careful about when to reveal both of the couple's wishes.

The Elders looked between the two Sannin interested, both curious and concerned. They would probably allow the relationship to slid by and continue, assuming the people of Konoha would be fine with the development, but what now? What in blazes is their prestigious Hokage talking about now?

"And that is…"Tsunade repeated, her voice much stronger and confident now. "Is a child to call my own."

All other occupants of the room's eyes widened.


End file.
